


Together

by catsaremyboyfriend



Series: Asexual Snuggle Buddies [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaremyboyfriend/pseuds/catsaremyboyfriend





	Together

“Bro, bro, bro!” One of them shoves Kate, knocking her against the side of a van, so she breaks his arm. 

“Bro, no!”

“You almost done, Hawkeye?” he grunts, punching a guy in the face. 

“Just waiting for you to finish, Hawkeye.”

 

______________  
“But the guy…”  
“…totally deserved it.” 

“It was awful, Nat.” Clint stretches his legs out while Kate idly scratches his head. She’s wearing a party dress, makeup perfect, but her heels are off and his tie is loose. Her knuckles are bruised. “I’ve told you time and time again, Katie-Kate…” 

“Yeah, I know. ‘Use your palm, not your fist,’ but…”  
“….it’s satisfying to use a fist. I know.”

He looks up at her, grinning, thinking of the first time she broke her knuckles punching someone. He had bandaged her up and kissed her hand. She didn’t cry at all. “San Antonio,” they chorus, and laugh. 

“I feel like a trespasser,” Nat says, rolling her eyes. To be fair, she does that a lot.

“But really, the guy deserved it.”

“Total creeperino.” 

“You’d think a senator would be smarter.” 

“He should know that just cause Clint’s deaf doesn’t mean he can’t hear things.” 

Clint ignores the obvious fallacies in that statement and says, “Like someone talking shit about Wiccan and Hulkling.” 

“So I punched him,” Kate finishes, flexing her fingers. 

“It was beautiful, Nat. Perfect right hook.” 

“He went down like a sack of bricks.”  
They fist bump, careful of her hand, and grin. She takes a sip of Coke and passes the bottle to him. He drinks, then hands it back to her so she can rest the coldness of it against her hand. 

“Fury isn’t happy.” 

They both shrug, because the senator was a douchebag, and their job is to get rid of douchebags. “It’s not like we killed him.”

“We’re not supposed to kill anyone, Kate.”

“We do, anyway.” 

“Yeah, but that’s, like…for the job. It’s allowed.”  
They all turn back to Dog Cops, where Officer Poodle is howling, “I am the law!”

 

____________________________  
Clint doesn’t really celebrate his birthday. Time passes, new wrinkles appear at the corners of his eyes, that’s it. Kate appears at his doorway with a birthday cake anyway. 

“Kate. Kate, _no_. Let me age disgracefully.”

“Not allowed, Hawkeye. And that joke’s older than you are. C’mere and eat your cake. I even got you a gift.”

“Not like you can’t afford it,” he says, grinning despite himself, cause _Kate_. 

“Whatever.” 

She brushes past him and puts the cake down, shrugs her coat off. “How’d you even find out my birthday?”

“Please. We know everything about each other.”  
He nods, cause…yeah. One reason for that is that basically everything she likes, he likes, too. Dog Cops, pizza, arrows, coffee, Lucky, the color purple, heights. That’s them. 

“You’re not gonna hold a party, right?”

“Of course not.” They eat the cake on the couch. It’s marbled, their favorite. The frosting is purple with tiny black arrows. When they’re done, wiping crumbs from their mouths, she hands him a box.

“What, only one present?” he teases, tearing it open. She doesn’t speak. He can tell she’s nervous. Kate always goes still and silent when she’s nervous. “I’m sure I’m gonna love…” He stares at the recording in his hand. “Kate? Is this...?”

“Yeah,” she says, quiet.

“I thought you promised you’d never…” 

“I told you. You know everything about me.” It’s a recording, the truth about what happened to her that night in the park. She promised, when she first met him, that she’d never told anyone what really happened, and never would.

“Kate,” he says softly, pulling her close, kissing the crown of her head. 

“I got you something else, I mean, duh, that’s an awful present.” 

He shakes his head. “Thanks, Hawkeye.” 

She takes a deep breath. “You’re welcome, Hawkeye.”

 

___________________________  
“So…are you guys soulmates?” the kid in the back…Rob? Bob?...asks.

“Yeah,” they say.

“We found out a year ago,” Kate says, putting her feet up.

“Feet off the dash, Katie-Kate.” She sticks her tongue out at him and wiggles her toes. _Goddamn_ , it’s hot in here. Sometimes he wishes he was Stark, with lots of fancy cars that have working air conditioners. 

He pulls his shirt off and Kate whistles, lowering her sunglasses. “Lookin’ good, Hawkeye.”

He grins at her til the kid speaks up. “Uh, didn’t you say you’re asexual?”

Kate makes an annoyed sound and turns to him. “Yeah. Doesn’t mean I’m blind.”

“Look, kid, we’re just here to bring you to Xavier’s. Not to answer all your questions.” 

The kid’s entire body turns blue. That must suck, having every emotion be obvious. “Sorry.” 

Kate does some complicated movement to poke at Clint’s shoulder with a foot. Her toes are cool against his skin. “ _Clint_. Be nice.” 

Her hair is plastered to her forehead with sweat. As he watches, a bead of it drips down her temple, along her neck. It’s so _hot_. “I want an iced anything,” he says, and she nods.

“There’s a gas station in a few miles, the…”  
“…oh, the one with that guy named Bill?”

“Ah, Bill,” they say fondly.

“Remember…”  
“Annsville? Of course. How could I not?”

“Small town.”

“Big Hydra cell.” They laugh. 

“You guys are like…one person. It’s weird.”

“We’re soulmates.” 

“It’s still weird.”


End file.
